The greeting card industry has grown rapidly in recent years as new developments in materials and public tastes have evolved. Greeting cards now are used much more frequently for more than the traditional occasions of birthdays, Mother's day and Christmas. New designs include metallic art, musical cards, picture frames, games and puzzles, and pop-ups. All these new designs in greeting cards have found a willing market as personal communication through the mail has increased as a popular means of expression. The increasing expense of most art and gift items have boosted this phenomenon.
The prior patent art includes the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,317--Ramney, discloses a containerized greeting card and game toy combination, constructed of cardboard, plastic or similar material. It is made up of several sections forming panels and flaps foldable along folding lines into a flat container secured by a closing device in the folded position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,988--Paige, reveals an animated "pop-up" greeting card designed so that when the pages of the card are opened, an accessory panel moves from a position between the pages to a position thereabove.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,139--Lohnes, shows a foldable novelty device of a cardboard design. When removed from an envelope or the like the cardboard with its retained object will assume a different position to form a novelty or utilitarian device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,328--Lohnes, discloses a foldable animated greeting card made from a single sheet of stiff paper or cardboard. A movable panel between the cover and back panel when opened and closed forms an object hingedly attached to one part of the cut-out back panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,148,279--Sandberg, reveals a folding postcard or window display characterized by a pictorial illustration, cutout features of a principal subject or subjects standing out in relief, and a means for folding said illustration and cutout features in a particular manner, all in one operation.
The prior art has, however, not included a greeting card which comprises a hanging attraction such as a mobile. This invention serves to expand upon this concept to create a motif for a greeting card which encompasses the mobile into a scenic presentation coordinated with a printed message. In this way, the card of this invention takes on many aspects of a gift item as well.